Jack&Kim ABC's
by something-with-meaning
Summary: Starting with A and ending with Z, various one-shots/two-shots on our favorite couple xx Taking requests !
1. Plan

**Hey guys, **

**So I saw a few ABC One-Shot's going around here so I thought that I would do one :) I've never had experience writing one-shots before so the first few might not be the strongest. I love all of your reviews to my other stories, they make me smile :) **

**So if you have an idea for a chapter do tell! **

**The first one-shot will be up tomorrow-friday depending on how busy I am. **

**Review with plot or titles for letters if you have any ideas. **

**You're beautiful xx**

**M **


	2. A is for Addiction

**So I'm trying out an Alphabet One-Shot collection. So I have never written a one shot, some could possibly be two shots! Whaaaaaat? Aha. God. I'm such a loser. **

**So if you have a suggestion for a plot for a certain letter just review or PM. **

A is for Addiction

Jack watched as Kim took her spoon and brought it up to her nose, smelling the food piled on it. He felt a small smile tug his lips as she threw the spoon onto the pile of brown glob. He continued to stare, completely oblivious to everything around him. The only thing he could focus on was the blonde girl across the table from him. His addiction wasn't drinking, or smoking, it was..._Kim._

Yes, Kim Crawford. His black-belt BFF as she put it. The two had grown extremely close over the four and a half years they'd grown to know each other. He had remembered the second he knew he was in love with her.

* * *

"So Jack, I heard Kelsey talking in the bathroom today. Apparently she likes you and is going to ask you out" a sixteen year old Kim said as she swung her arm forward serving the ball in Wii Tennis.

Jack returned the ball back to Kim's side of the net before continuing the conversation; not taking his eyes off the screen. "Not my type" he responded, waiting eagerly as Kim's blonde Mii whacked the yellow ball back to him which he rapidly returned earning a point.

Kim stopped and turned towards Jack with an unimpressed look on her face, she hit the home button, pausing the game and threw her remote on the beige couch. "Jack that is such a stupid way of saying no. I highly doubt you have a type". She was completely right, Jack didn't have a type, he just hated being around Kelsey. She was always to clingy around him.

Jack huffed before dropping his remote on the couch beside Kim's before turning back to her. "Fine. I don't have a type. I just don't feel a spark when I'm with her y'know?" Kim thought over what he said before looking back up at him and bring her right arm up and smacking him.

"Jack how do you know what a spark feels like? You've never had a girlfriend and the closest thing you've had to a kiss is with a jellyfish when we helped Eddie look for that treasure two years ago."

"I just haven't found the-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence and give me any of the 'the one' crap Jackson."

It wasn't Jack's fault he had never had a girlfriend, it was just that he was appealed to any girls at Seaford High. He wanted a girl who was funny...like Kim, and smart...like Kim, and tough...like Kim, and had blonde hair...like Kim's, and who had and adorable laugh...like Kim's. He wanted a girl...like Kim.

He wanted Kim.

* * *

He smiled at the thought of the memory. Ever since that day, he had been doing all he could to make her realize that he saw her as more than a friend.

That all he was to her though.

A friend.

He wanted to able to hold her hand and kiss her whenever he wanted.

He hated that jealous ping he got in his stomach as guys would constantly come up and try to 'woo' Kim with their pick up lines. She wasn't that kind of girl though.

She was so much more.

Something about the blonde was just so desirable to everyone. Most of the boys that would hit on her would usually just see her for her pretty face. Jack knew and loved every one of her flaws. He cherished them.

They made her more perfect than she already was.

Jack would do anything for her in a second.

Hell, he would lay his life down for her.

She was his addiction.

**So that was my first ever one-shot. I know it wasn't the best but I'm trying guys. So if you have a plot idea or something you want to see, just review. Reviews make my update faster and smile. **

**Smiling is healthy, prevents wrinkles? **

**Do you want me to have wrinkles?!**

**Review! **

**You're beautiful,**

**M xx **


	3. B is for Boxing

Jack was having one of 'those days', those days where nothing was going right and it seemed like everyone and everything was against him.

To start off the day, and woke to his parents arguing and his father slamming the door leaving his mother with tears running down her face in the kitchen. Jack stayed with her for an hour, comforting her, making him late for school. That earned Jack an after school detention.

Jack's mind wasn't into school today; he was worried about his parents. He was so caught up in thought during his science class that when called on him, he responded, "Yes mom?" Making his day that much worst.

Jack huffed into the cafeteria just wanting to sit with the guys and Kim and eat. He got into the line and grabbed a plate filled with spaghetti, for once; the school was providing somewhat normal food.

Jack began walking along the white tiled floor, heading over to the guys table, as he was walking, his foot stepped in a puddle of water and we went down hard onto the floor now covered in dark red sauce.

The brunet laid slightly dazed on the floor before looking around and finding everyone in the cafeteria staring at him before the large amount of students burst into fits of laughter.

Jack was humiliated.

He got up but slipped on the tomato sauce and fell back over onto the floor. After a few more failed attempts, he was finally able to get up and race out of the cafeteria. He was about to walk in the boy's bathroom when a flash of blonde hair caught his eye.

It wasn't just any blonde hair though, he could tell it from a mile away. It was Kim's.

Jack felt a smile tug on his lips as he walked in behind the stairs as to where we saw the flash go. When he peered behind the metal post, he saw Brad and Kim sucking face.

Jack backed away from the scene and tumbled on his back, making the couple split apart. He saw the flash of shock on Kim's face as she realized that he had saw her and Brad together.

"Jack it's not what-" she started with a panicked tone.

"It's fine Kim. Congrats. I'll leave you to...um. To it." Jack then walked off with a sad expression plastered on his face. That had just toped his list of horrible things to happen to him that day.

For months now, he had liked Kim. He really thought that she felt the same way and he was planning on asking her out, but now his plans had been ruined because he took to long.

He should've tried before it was to late.

* * *

Jack stood in the dojo alone; he had missed practice because of his detention and had to hear a long unnecessary and unwanted lecture about behaving from Rudy.

Jack went to the storage closet near the boys locked room and hauled out a heavy punching bag and hooked it onto the clamp on the ceiling so he could get all the anger and frustration out of him that he had been holding in all day.

He took off his stained white v-neck and tossed it onto a pile of bleu mats before he began relentlessly beating the punching bag.

Jack had never been this mad before, he felt as if all the anger from the 15 years he had been alive was all brought out at this moment and he was finally able to get it all out.

Sweat was straining down his face but he ignored it and continued to punch the bag.

* * *

Kim walked into the dojo, seeing a side of Jack she had never seen before. She watched for several minutes as he beat the living crap out of the worn out punching bag hanging from the ceiling. Milton had told her at practice that Jack was having an off day and she knew she was one of the reasons for him acting like this.

The worst part is that she hadn't kissed Brad, but the other way around. Brad and held her face tightly against his crushing his lips on hers. They had only kissed for ten seconds or less until she saw Jack.

Kim continued to watch Jack and needed to stop him before he hurt himself. She walked over to the bag and stood beside Jack who stopped at looked at her.

"Hi Jack" she said quietly.

"Shouldn't you be with Brad?" he spat before hitting the bag again. She tried to talk over the sound of his punched hitting the bag but he continued to ignore her.

She rolled her eyes and caught his fist before it hot the worn out bag and flipped him on the mats and straddled his lap.

"You're going to sit still, shut up and listen." she ordered "I'm going to get off you in a second and you're going to go sit on that bench and tell me everything that happened today. Ok?" he nodded before Kim hauled herself off the brunet and watched as he went and sat on the bench.

She listened to every word he said, explaining how his parents fought, he called Mrs. mom, got detention, fell, and saw her kissing Brad.

"Oh Jack," she whispered before bring him into a tight hug "I'm so sorry for everything. I'll do whatever I can to make the rest of this day better."

"It's already better Kim." he said, earning a confused glance from the blonde.

"Because you're here".

**So not the best again. I'm just trying to make my one-shots not as cliché and overdone as other ones. Y'know? Like everyone ends with them kissing or saying I love you. In most, they will get together or something cute will happen k? I love ideas! You guys are awesome! **

**You're beautiful, **

**M xx**


End file.
